powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wishop
Wishop was the second general of the Conquerons & a major antagonist of ''Power Rangers Dino Knights''. Character History Origin Wishop was presumably created along with the other Conqueron generals by Lady Legios. Centuries ago, Wishop & the Conquerons went to war with the people of Rysaul for dominance over the Earth. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Conquerons to leave the Earth & drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth. Arrival Death After his defeat at the hands of Dino Knight Red via the Dino Max Armor, Wishop decided that as Logan had proven to be better, his role had terminated. He soon gave up his life, leaving Shroomus screaming in grief. Despite his apparent death, Shroomus found the card representing his heart discarded on the ground. Personality Wishop is the brains of the Conquerons. He has an enormous ego & loves the spotlight, to the point anyone who he feels has more attention or rips him off drives him angry. In spite of his eccentricities, he's very calculating, manipulative, & dangerous, yet can also be respectful towards a challenge. He is also backstabbing, hypocritical, a cheater, sore loser, & mainly focuses on unfair play, with some of his approaches often seen as cowardly. Unlike Chestle or Kingtain, Wishop's methods mainly focus on attention & psychological torture, while the other two focuses on physical pain. Despite his inflated ego, he does seem to hold some respect for Shroomus, & is the only general to be nice to him. One such moment was when Shroomus was mourning for Chestle's third death, he understood why, allowed him to cry & even handed him a handkerchief. After he lost his final battle, Wishop admits defeat & honorably gives up his life with respect. Wishop's disguises Powers & Abilities *'Hypnosis': Through his eyes after lifting his visor, Wishop can influence other people's minds to his commands. *'Illusion': Wishop can create, shape, & manipulate illusions, causing humans to see, hear, & touch nonexistent things. ** Shapeshifting: Through his illusion, Wishop can disguise himself or another to look like a different person. * Energy Slash: Wishop can channel his illusion energy through his staff to perform a light-blue energy slash. * Portal Creation: Wishop can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal *'Staff': Wishop wields a microphone-style staff for close combat. It is also capable of firing energy projectiles. * Sketchor: He uses an object from the host to create anything (even living beings) by drawing into it. When the Mysticron gets enlarged, Wishop can draw bigger ones. ** Pot: Wishop temporarily wielded a pot to collect the souls Scyther harvested. Profile *Height: 193cm *Weight: 290kg *Attribute: Bishop Class Executive *Place of Distribution: Lonely Stage *Classification: Conqueron general *Experience Point: 142 Notes *As his name suggests, his motif is based on a bishop chess piece, a circus announcer, & a wizard. **This may also be a reference to the Wizard chess piece used in the commercial chess variant Omega Chess. *Wishop is the first of the Conquerons to infiltrate the Dino Knight Rangers’ base of operations. *Shroomus likes him the most compared to Chestle & Kingtain. *Wishop's design is slightly similar to that of Decimator from Saban's 1994 series VR Troopers. *Wishop is the fourth Conqueron general to die & the first to have willingly given up his life. **Despite his death, his heart card is still intact, as discovered by Shroomus. See Also *Waizuru - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Conquerons Category:PR Generals Category:Generals Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Aliens Category:PR Deceased Category:Deceased PR Villains